


Maintenance

by A_Jacket_FIlled_With_Bees



Category: Undertale
Genre: M/M, Post-ending (surface life), Sensitive bones, Soul Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Jacket_FIlled_With_Bees/pseuds/A_Jacket_FIlled_With_Bees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton's leg falls off during a show, and with Alphys out of town, Sans is the only one qualified to re-attach it.</p><p>Sassy shenanigans occur</p><p>Also sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maintenance

**Author's Note:**

> Whaaaat? Something from me that ISN'T Sans/Sans? I know, totally unprecedented. What can I say? I love Sans with nearly everyone. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the story lovelies!~

Sans was going to check up on Mettaton after one of his shows, Alphys was out of town, off at some anime convention in Japan with Undyne, and Sans had told her he'd take care of it if Mettaton needed any repairs while she was away. And during tonight's show his leg may have flown off and hit one of the audience members square in the snout.

Sans walked into Mettaton's dressing room, carrying a toolbox and the disembodied leg. "Hey metta," he snickered, "so was this an accident, or did you do it just for kicks?"

Mettaton snapped his attention to Sans from where he was sitting in a chair looking distressed, now he looked pissed. "Oh VERY funny Sans, you're so clever and witty! hahaha! Do you have any more AMAZING leg puns?" He asked sarcastically.

"You really got a leg up on the competition," Sans replied.

"Okay shut the hell up and fix me," Mettaton snapped.

Sans chuckled and walked over to him, setting his toolkit on Mettaton's dresser and dropping the robot's leg unceremoniously onto his lap. He pulled out a pair of glasses and taped them to his face, "alright, let's get crackin'," he said, cracking his knuckles.

"Hilarious. You know dear, as nice as it is to not have my repair monster sweating so much they drop the tools, are you..actually qualified to repair a robot as complex as I am?" He asked.

"Psssh, I fixed a leaky faucet once, same difference right?" He replied.

"SANS," mettaton hissed.

"Nah bro I gotcha covered, I invented devices that can be summoned with magic and also concentrate magic energy into a fatal blast, I know what I'm doing. Plus the leaky faucet thing, I'm still proud of that," Sans said, adjusting Mettaton's chair so it laid back almost flat. 

"Hm," Sans said, moving Mettaton's still attached leg and crouching by his silicon crotch, "well ma'am you appear to be fully dilated, we'll have that baby out in no time." 

Mettaton kicked him lightly, "I swear to god I'll just walk around all week with a missing leg if you keep this up!"

Sans chuckled again and reached out, grabbing Mettaton's ass and shifting him into a better position. Mettaton exclaimed in surprise, "hey! Just because I'm a machine doesn't mean you can just manhandle me like that you know!" He huffed.

"Oh sorry MTT, I'll make sure to be gentle," he said teasingly, winking at the robot and patting his leg. Mettaton blushed slightly and crossed his arms.

Sans leaned down a bit, hand tracing over the gap were Mettaton's leg used to be, deep in thought. He fiddled with a couple of the wires, studying them and trying to figure out how to best secure his leg back on. He was so focused on his task that he didn't notice Mettaton shifting slightly with each touch, blush growing increasingly prominent. Alphys was always a nervous mess when she had to fix him up, and she always just seemed upset with herself for not building his body better. But Sans seemed so calm and sure of himself, not to mention the way he was looking adoringly at Mettaton's internal systems, it was honestly quite a turn on.

"Enjoying the view?" Mettaton asked after a few minutes.

"Huh? Oh, heh, guess I should get to reattaching that leg now, sorry 'bout that, I was just admiring Alphys's handiwork, your body is a real fine piece of machinery. And that's more of a compliment towards Alphys than you, but you're already blushing about it," Sans said, shaking his head.

Mettaton grumbled and tried to ignore that his cheeks were in fact growing quite pink.

Sans lifted up Mettaton's detached leg and set it close to the hole it belonged in, his boney fingers were perfect for the delicate work of reattaching all the wires, he did it so skillfully too, humming to himself as he gently threaded and pieced everything back together, seeming pleased with himself. It was adorable, and it felt pretty nice too.

Sans finally clicked the leg back in place and got out a bit of black silicon to repair the small tear between Mettaton's leg and crotch. He pressed the material on, rubbing it into place as the magic material melded with the rest. He gently pressed out the wrinkles, clearly forgetting he was essentially rubbing Mettaton's inner thigh. He remembered however, when Mettaton let out a breathy sound almost like a moan.

Sans blushed and sat back, "W-Welp that takes care of that, good as new," he said, blushing more when he realized exactly how open a position Mettaton was in, legs spread wide, laying back with his arms crossed over his chest. Looked kind of like someone who was unhappy about getting a gyno exam.

Mettaton cleared his throat, "well, thank you Sans, you did an excellent job..you really do seem quite adept. And it felt...very nice."

"W-well hey, sounds like a satisfied customer to me then," Sans said.

"Oh I'm sure you'd be quite satisfying," Mettaton replied, wiggling his hips enticingly, "care to find out?~"

"You make this offer to everybody who repairs you?" Sans joked, though he was unable to hide his increasingly blue face.

"Only the handsome Skeletons darling," Mettaton hummed, shifting a leg and pulling Sans forward with it, making him trip and fall onto the robot. Sans gulped a bit as Mettaton wrapped his arms around him, "what do you say lovely?"

"H-heh..well..it's a uh..a pretty good offer there," Sans said.

"You can admire my circuitry some more and I can fuck a handsome skeleton," Mettaton hummed, "a win win."

"Well..that sounds pretty fun I admit..but I dunno if..." Sans whined slightly when mettaton pushed up against him.

"Hmm?" Mettaton hummed softly, kissing the skeleton's face. 

"Mmm..okay..yeah..I think I'm extremely okay with this," Sans murmured, mouth opening slightly to slip out his magic blue tongue, which he immediately shoved in Mettaton's mouth, kissing him almost roughly. It had been a really long time since Sans had gotten any action.

Mettaton groaned into the kiss and slipped his hands under Sans's shirt, rubbing at his ribs. Sans shifted and gave a sort of squeaky moan. 

"Mm, sensitive are we?" Mettaton hummed, "a lot like your brother then."

"If you mention Papyrus again I'll get up and leave. Sicko," Sans grumbled in reply.

"Oh don't get so worked up darling, just making an observation!" Mettaton chuckled, crossing his legs over Sans's hips and pulling him down, holding him in place while he practically tore off Sans's jacket.

"Somebody's eager," Sans murmured, leaning down to run his dripping magical tongue across Mettaton's neck.

Mettaton made a mechanical sound and bucked his hips slightly, pressing Sans's against his at the same time. Sans blushed and tried to refrain from making much noise, though it was proving more and more difficult as the robot looped his arms up through Sans's ribs and started messing around with them.

Mettaton suddenly grabbed Sans's spine, squeezing it in his gloved hand. Sans let out a very loud moan, starting to pant a bit as the robot began to tease the vertebrae, glove tipped fingers running gently up and down along the bones.

"Mmm, enjoying yourself?" Mettaton asked, smirking and roughly grabbing the spine again. Sans replied by biting down hard on Mettaton's neck, thick skeleton teeth sinking in and actually denting the metal.

"OHH!" Mettaton practically yelled, thighs squeezing tightly around Sans's hips. 

Sans slipped a hand down near Mettaton's waist, carefully opening his heart container and reaching inside to touch his soul.

Mettaton gasped, then gave a low, breathy whine, wriggling and opening his mouth in an almost choked moan.

"This good?" Sans asked, bony fingers delicately stroking and occasionally squeezing the pretty pink soul.

"I-I give you mine you give me yours," Mettaton breathed in reply.

Sans nodded, leaning in to kiss the bot some more as Mettaton slid a hand further up Sans's ribcage, finding his soul and giving it a firm squeeze.

"AHH! Nn..not so rough," Sans complained, nipping Mettaton's lips.

"Sorry love, I always forget how fragile you are," he replied, starting to gently rub a thumb against the soul instead.

This made Sans practically melt. He had remained almost dignified up until now, but there was certainly no trace of that dignity anywhere now. He squeezed Mettaton's soul and pressed his face to the robot's chest plate, face bright blue as his tongue lolled to the side and breathy, panting moans replaced any sibilance of words.

Mettaton went to say something teasing, but then thought better of it and decided to just enjoy the moment. Soon neither one was talking at all, just moaning and panting, rubbing against eachother and toying with eachother's souls.

Mettaton grabbed San's spine again and lightly squeezed his soul at the same time, making Sans scream out in pleasure. Mettaton blushed brightly, and, deciding he liked that sound a lot, did it again.

After a few more delightful screams, Sans looked about ready to completely fall apart, he was shaking slightly, eyes half lidded as he breathed heavily, licking at the robot's neck and making little whining noises when Mettaton wasn't making him cry out.

He bit down on Mettaton's neck one more time, and the robot clutched the skeleton's spine, they both gave the souls one last bit of pressure, and then sounds of orgasm filled the room. Mettaton's loud mechanical moans, mixed with whines of San's name, and Sans just completely losing it, crying out Mettaton's name so loudly the bot was sure everyone in the building must've heard.

Sans snapped Mettaton's soul container shut again and just lay there for a minute, panting and slowly getting his senses back.

"Oh lord..that was exhilarating," Mettaton sighed, peppering Sans's face with kisses and rubbing his back gently.

"Mm..it was amazing," Sans agreed, slowly sitting up, "maybe I should do maintenance checks on you more often."

Mettaton chuckled a bit, "Oh I'd like that."

"U-um..am I interrupting something?" Alphys asked quietly from the doorway.

Mettaton shoved Sans off of him and sat up quickly, face bright pink, "Alphys dear! Y-you're supposed to be in Japan!"

Alphys looked over at Sans, who was sitting up from off the floor looking thoroughly embarrassed, his entire face was a bright shade of blue. 

She snickered and crossed her arms, "My flight got cancelled, so I have to wait to go until tomorrow. Looks like you two were having fun, hmm?"

"His leg fell off," Sans tried to explain.

"Wow Sans, you shouldn't fuck him so rough then," she laughed.

Both boys blushed harder, "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Sans squeaked.

Alphys just laughed more and shook her head, "oh man, I am so telling Undyne and Papyrus about this!"

Sans grabbed his now torn jacket and quickly threw it on, "I hate everything right now," he mumbled.

Mettaton just covered his face, not saying anything.

Alphys shook her head again and left, still chuckling.

"Oh lord she's going to tell everyone," Mettaton mumbled.

"Guess you could say...we're fucked?" Sans replied, looking over and grinning at Mettaton's unamused expression.

"Sans. I swear to FUCKING GOD."


End file.
